


[Podfic] The Last Thing She Said

by Tarae



Category: The Good Wife (TV)
Genre: Gen, Minor Character Death, Reverse Chronology, Wakes & Funerals
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-06
Updated: 2014-08-06
Packaged: 2018-02-12 01:19:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2090355
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tarae/pseuds/Tarae
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Podfic of meridian_rose's story!</p><p>"It's tragic. It's unfair. It's impossible. It's not her fault."</p><p>Author's summary: A reverse chronology fic that starts with a funeral.</p><p>(set before Season 5)</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic] The Last Thing She Said

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [The Last Thing She Said](https://archiveofourown.org/works/338167) by [meridian_rose (meridianrose)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/meridianrose/pseuds/meridian_rose). 



  


**Lenght:** 8:36 min

 **Download** : [tindeck](http://tindeck.com/download/9d6dcd194d49f6bf5567336ba4abc3a1/otzl/%5Btindeck.com%5D%20-%20TGW%20%20-%20The%20Last%20Thing%20She%20Said.mp3)


End file.
